


Линька

by Aerdin



Series: Дороги, которые не бывают короткими [4]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: зарисовка "после всех событий"МИ-2 в подарок на день рождения
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran
Series: Дороги, которые не бывают короткими [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605511
Kudos: 6





	Линька

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mi_two](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_two/gifts).



За год совместной жизни они привыкли к несовпадению суточных ритмов, и потому, уходя утром в город, Ая только улыбнулся привычной картине: стоило ему встать, как Кроуфорд беспокойно зашарил по кровати и снова затих, обняв нагретую подушку.

Они вырвались в отпуск как-то вдруг, поняв, что инерция недавних событий сошла на нет, а новых дел пока не предполагается. Команда устала, и Ая с легкой душой отпустил их на море. А потом и сам задался вопросом, где бы предпочел отдохнуть.

Место, названное себе, изрядно удивило, но потом он только пожал плечами – почему бы и нет. После игры кошмары потеряли былую силу, и давняя боль почти сменилась памятью.

Или, возможно, он так хотел доказать себе это, что привез Кроуфорда в Сэндай. Мамору на просьбу привести старую базу в порядок посмотрел странно, а потом вздохнул и вытащил из сейфа тонкую папку с завещанием.

Было так странно видеть на белом листе подлинные имена: и то, которое принадлежало Кикё, и свое собственное, словно и не было этих десяти лет. Оказывается, у него в Сэндае осталось незаконченное дело. То ли действительно пришло время туда вернуться, то ли снова проснулось чутье.

Старый дом встретил их скрипами и шорохами, будто прятал в своих стенах призраков, но нет, это отзывалась память. Призраков здесь точно не было, да и быть не могло, Ая точно это знал. И не ждал от ожившего с их приездом дома ничего плохого.

Возможно, ему стоило лучше помнить о том, как хорошо умел притворяться его последний владелец.

Во всяком случае, именно об этом вспомнил Ая, когда вернулся к завтраку и не обнаружил никого на кухне. Кроуфорд нашелся в спальне: наполовину перевалившись с футона на пол, он замер лицом вниз, безвольно и нелепо, словно в этом мощном теле уже не осталось души. Обманчивое впечатление.

От адреналина пополам с паникой бросило в жар, и Ая замер в дверях, припоминая дорогу к дому: площадь, улицы, тенистый сад. Заново оценил каждого прохожего и каждый брошенный взгляд, прислушался к себе, но нет: люди в Сэндае опасны не были.

Значит, можно подойти. Едва заметное движение спины он видел и от порога, но все же не отказал себе в том, чтобы приложить пальцы к шее, чувствуя успокаивающее биение пульса, и только потом перевел дух.

Быстро осмотрел комнату и перетряхнул футоны. Нет, никаких сюрпризов типа взрывчатки или скрытых камер не появилось, значит, пока можно остаться здесь.

Связываться с местной скорой не хотелось бы, так что Ая включил гарнитуру и продолжил изучать ситуацию, пока в ухе шли медленные гудки.

Спина чистая, ни царапин, ни синяков даже, только пара старых шрамов. Переломов нет. Можно попробовать перевернуть.

Пульс замедленный, но ровный. На скуле ссадина, разбита губа – похоже, от падения. Хорошо еще, что даже со стопки в три штуки футонов невысоко падать. Белки чистые, зрачки на свет реагируют, но толку от этого чуть – только и знать, что сотрясения нет.

Реакция на боль есть, кончики пальцев на руках и ногах теплые, кровообращение не нарушено. Совершенно здоровый человек. Просто не приходит в себя.

Вспоминать слово «кома» Ая себе запретил.

В Токио наконец сняли трубку, и Наоэ злым шепотом выдохнул в динамик:

\- Он второй час спит, Фудзимия, чего тебе надо уже? Вы же в отпуске!

Показалось, или кто-то действительно прошлепал босыми ногами по полу, а потом с тихим скрипом прикрыл дверь?

\- Мне нужен здесь Шульдих или хотя бы Мая. Быстро.

Наоэ поперхнулся возмущенным вздохом, судорожно сглотнул. Потом спросил:

\- Рецидив? – неожиданно робко, почти жалобно.

Ая вдруг припомнил, что Наоэ с Кроуфордом так и не помирились; натянутость отношений была видна еще при короткой встрече в Токио. Он тогда еще сделал себе пометку заняться вопросом на обратной дороге, по возвращении. Это воспоминание заставило ответить не привычной резкостью, а смягчить чужой страх хотя бы тоном.

\- Пока не знаю.

\- Трубку Шульдих не берет, но судя по тому, где они, добираться ему до вас не меньше суток, - Наоэ взял себя в руки, и теперь Ая слышал на заднем плане только стрекот клавиш. – Я сообщу, когда с ними будет связь.

\- Мы ждем, - Ая кивнул сам себе без удивления – Кикё предпочитал бить наверняка.

Неужели он все же ошибся и, привезя любовника в этот дом, сам подставил Кроуфорда под удар? Тогда почему не после первой же ночи? Выжидал удобного момента? Усыплял бдительность?

Что ж, тогда понятно, почему это произошло, когда Аи не было в доме: его Кикё бы не тронул. Во всяком случае, до полноценного секса. Если, конечно, принять в качестве гипотезы именно выходку бывшего хозяина.

Ладно. Оставлять Кроуфорда тут одного нельзя, но есть связь – Ая невольно тронул гарнитуру пальцами – и сеть. Допустим, это транс. Вот такой внезапный, как удар по голове, – Ая снова пробежался пальцами по спутанным седым волосам на макушке и затылке. Шишки не было.

Без Шульдиха ему придется звать Кроуфорда самому, и неизвестно, сколько времени это займет. Потому сейчас – сделать заказ в аптеке, заказать еды на вынос и позвонить в похоронное бюро.

Пришлось изрядно пошипеть в трубку, но наконец растерянная девица сдалась и согласилась отправить курьера с пакетом в указанный дом.

Чахоточный душ пытался сопротивляться, а потом нагретая солнцем вода в баке на крыше и вовсе кончилась, так что пришлось споласкиваться ледяной. Ая растерся жестким полотенцем, но это помогло мало: кончики пальцев заледенели, да и губы, как он подозревал, так и остались синими.

Привезший заказ курьер не отшатнулся, хотя и посмотрел с подозрением, но Аю уже это не волновало. Теперь закрыть двери и можно начинать.

Домашний алтарь он успел найти еще раньше и теперь только затеплил у него палочку благовоний, глубоко вдохнул знакомый запах. И принялся раздеваться.

Гарнитура, титановые гвозди-серьги, водолазка, джинсы, три пары ножен, белье.

Белое погребальное кимоно легло на плечи жестким шершавым саваном, зашелестело, словно бумажное. Дым вился по комнате причудливыми завитками. Ая опустился в сэйдза прямо на соседнем футоне, положил ладонь Кроуфорду на основание шеи и опустил веки, настраиваясь.

А потом поднял голову. В этот раз удалось легко.

Он не шевельнулся, не торопясь покидать физическое тело, только осмотрелся. С недоумением понял, что, похоже, обвинил дом Кикё зря: старые темные доски не несли никакой угрозы. Напротив, дом будто был встревожен произошедшим не меньше, чем сам Ая. От него веяло тоскливой безнадежностью: мол, после случившегося и эти уйдут.  
Ая обошел дом и сад. Нет, ничего кроме памяти ни бывший хозяин, ни команда Критикер после себя не оставили. Тогда что? Какой-то из купленных на днях сувениров? Не похоже. На выбранной в подарок Мишелю даруме и вовсе остался отблеск храмового благословения.

Пришлось вернуться обратно, к телам. И только теперь Ая заметил… это.

Нечто вроде кокона на голове у Кроуфорда. И его гнев, скорее даже раздражение – медленное, подспудное, задавленное самоконтролем.

Шульдиха бы сюда, мелькнула полная беспомощности мысль. Или полноценного якоря, который знает, как позвать. А собственные попытки чесать левой рукой правое ухо и забивать сваи микроскопом вызывали только досаду и острое чувство беспомощности.

Ладно. Где там этот пресловутый микроскоп?

Грань, как обычно, оказалась рядом. До грани, всегда и везде, только один шаг, оборванный вздох, смертельный удар, пальцы, опускающие веки – и пламя вокруг разгорается лиловым и одновременно ложится на плечи пеплом. Грань всегда между «здесь» и «там», смертью и рождением, пастью очередного чрева и предвечным светом.

От грани можно шагнуть куда угодно. В том числе в чужую душу.

В душе у Кроуфорда оказалось темно. Даже черным-черно, буквально. Все-таки надо было дождаться телепата.

И только потом пришли звуки и запахи. Сырой камень и песок, отдаленная капель, тяжелое неровное дыхание. Запахи земли и кожи, шелест чешуи и еще какой-то незнакомый скрежет, словно когтем скребут по стеклу. Пещера?

Что-то – кто-то! – тяжело сдвинулось в темноте, впустив слабый свет. Солнечный луч лег на пол у самых ног, Ая подождал, пока зрение адаптируется, и еще раз глянул вперед.

Ну конечно. Он едва удерживался от того, чтобы расхохотаться.

Все болезни от нервов, один сифилис от любви.

У дальнего края пещеры свернулся клубком на песке очень знакомый дракон.

Ая бесшумно подошел ближе, нахмурился: кое-где шкура неряшливо топорщилась, отставала клоками. Это так подсознание проецирует в сон проблемы?

Ладно. Песка тут в достатке, надо найти какую-нибудь жесткую щетку, может быть, проволочную губку…

Ая выбрался из пещеры в густую тень, прищурился, прикрывая глаза: слишком ярко.

Берег моря, вдалеке видны паруса рыбацких лодок. С подветренной стороны тянет дымом. Отлично; можно найти все необходимое. Оставалось успеть до заката: вечером ворота человеческих поселений обычно закрываются.

Он присел на валун в шаге от прибоя, сглотнул, глубоко вздохнул – и тихонько засвистел. Счастье, что созданный Кроуфордом сон оказался сравнительно податлив: Ая не мог сотворить из воздуха необходимые вещи, но вполне мог достать не так уж далеко.

Минут через пятнадцать море отозвалось ответным свистом-стрекотом. Мда, раньше использовать так «Шепот бездны» ему не доводилось.

В бирюзовой толще волны мелькнули треугольные плавники, и Ая принялся прыгать по камням, пока не добрался до того, который навис над самым омутом: дно тут резко проваливалось вниз, и яма могла вместить касатку, а не только дельфина.

Он осторожно ступил на теплую чуть шершавую спину, лоснящуюся на солнце. Устроился поудобнее и коротко свистнул. Дельфин понятливо стрекотнул в ответ и перешел на хорошую крейсерскую скорость. Вряд ли Ая смог бы заставить лошадь бежать так же быстро и толково.

Человеческий город показался через полчаса, и Ая только закатил глаза: Стоунхельм. Дельфины ловко лавировали между кораблями и лодками в гавани, и теперь оставалось только найти скобяную мастерскую в порту. И, возможно, зайти в храм.

Он управился меньше чем за полтора часа. Удалось купить даже рюкзак – не портить же дельфинью спину собранными инструментами. Дельфины в гавани приветствовали его радостным свистом: видимо, бочка рыбы пришлась им по вкусу. Пора было возвращаться.

В пещере было темно и тихо, и до Аи доносилось только отрывистое дыхание. Он покачал головой, перехватил ларец с инструментами поудобнее и принялся спускаться. По счастью, жрица ближайшего храма Малассы ответила на его вопросы быстро и полно и даже согласилась поделиться малым набором за небольшую сумму. А чистого песка и в лагуне было в достатке. Издав очередной свистящий вздох, дракон наконец соизволил развернуться к гостю мордой.

\- Убирайся, - из ноздрей вырвалась струя дума, и Ая помахал ладонью, разгоняя серную вонь. – От тебя пахнет.

\- Чем? – глаза медленно адаптировались к густому полумраку. «Драконий» нрав не зря считался непредсказуемым и опасным, но в этот раз Ая хотя бы знал, в чем причина.

\- Чужими благовониями, - дракон раздраженно рыкнул и стесал хвостом горсть осколков с ближайшей стены. – Бесит.

\- Я доехал от города и обратно, - Ая поднял брови, - хочешь сказать, оно за время пути не выветрилось?

\- Бесит, - повторил дракон. Резкий рывок хвостом Ая заметил, но смысла сопротивляться, когда его резко дернули на себя, не видел. Дракон сунулся мордой в макушку, шумно втянул воздух, - не знаю уж, какого ты там шлялся.

Ая поднял руку и накрыл ладонью один из выростов на морде. Сначала рука соскользнула, но потом он нащупал то, что и ожидал найти. Кое-где зеркально гладкая чешуя сделалась шершавой, словно полированная сталь сменилась наждаком. Он поскреб расходящиеся пласты ногтем и сумел подцепить за край. Дракон вздрогнул и настороженно замер. Старая кожа отставала медленно, приходилось пережидать, пока молодая чешуя под ней подсохнет, и можно будет тянуть дальше, но довольно скоро оторвался почти полуметровый в диаметре кусок с рваными краями. Ая стряхнул его на землю и аккуратно тронул новую кожу, ещё мягкую и чувствительную, погладил её кончиками пальцев.

Дракон шумно заворчал, но уже без гнева: одобрительно и с легким недоумением.

\- Ты в первый раз линяешь, - тихо пояснил Ая, зная, что его все равно услышат, - и старая кожа начинает зудеть. Содрать её когтями нельзя, и раздражение растет. Поэтому то, что раньше вызывало разве что досаду, сейчас полноценно бесит.

\- Я всегда тебя ревную, - дракон сердито рыкнул, но скорее для порядка. С тем, что было при входе, уже не сравнить. – И чужих запахов… много.

Ая продолжил гладить, никак не комментируя, и хвост вокруг талии медленно сполз вниз: рык снова сменился ворчанием.

\- Свет раздражает тоже? – Ая покосился на оставленный рядом со входом ларец. – Ты наверняка можешь обернуться, но гнев останется. В этой форме есть способ бороться с причиной, а не со следствием.

\- Да. Наверх не пойду, - дракон поежился, и чешуя на шее под ладонью от движения мощных мышц словно пошла волной. – Чеши еще.

\- А ночью? У луны мягкий свет, а песок тебе полезен.

Дракон мягко толкнул головой в плечо, снова выдохнул горячий воздух вместе с искрами. Аю окатило волной магии пополам с очищающим заклинанием.

\- Ночью. Чеши.

За оставшиеся три часа до полуночи Ая успел не так уж мало: ободрал самые неряшливо выглядящие и сильно зудящие места, так что с каждым куском сброшенной шкуры дракон вздыхал все спокойней. А ночью действительно согласился выползти из пещеры.

Ая присел берегу на тот же валун, на котором в полдень ждал дельфинов, и с интересом смотрел, как дракон укладывается вокруг. Хвост замкнул кольцо, а потом на валун рядом легла огромная шипастая башка.

Ая осторожно провел ладонью по щеке, поскреб ногтями узкий лоб и отмахнулся от вылетевших вместе с успокоенным вздохом искр. Золотые глаза с вертикальным зрачком медленно помутнели, опустились вниз бронированные веки. Антрацитовая чешуя отражала огоньки звезд над головой, а к рассвету она нальется собственным сиянием.

Можно было немного расслабиться: судя по тому, что у сна было конкретное условие, он не должен был оказаться долгим. Нужно всего лишь снять старую шкуру и напоить звездным светом новую. Пара суток, не о чем говорить.

А потом, после пробуждения, он спросит у Кроуфорда, какие изменения в его даре отразила линька. В качестве, так сказать, моральной компенсации.


End file.
